


High Praise

by Adariall



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: AU, Birthday, Fili is a total sap, Implied Character Death, M/M, Mornings, Not Canon Compliant, Not everyone died but not everyone survived, Post BoFA, Sappy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when there's a kingdom to be ruled, there are times where other things come first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Praise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenDurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDurin/gifts).



Kili sat cross-legged on cool stone and stared at the rising sun slowly peaking out from behind the trees in the distance. He wasn't often able to sneak out beyond the walls of Erebor to see the sunrise as he and Fili had as children, but occasionally he made an exception. It was easy to forsake the dark peace of the mountain in the early morning for the stone ledge where he was currently perched, especially when it was his birthday.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Fili's voice was soft in his ear.

He smiled and linked his arm through his brother's. "It truly is."

"Sometimes you really do have wonderful ideas."

"High praise from a King." Kili chuckled and leaned back, resting his head on his brother's shoulder. 

Fili snorted and reached up to tug carefully at one of the thin, dark braids that Kili had taken to wearing since their marriage. "Only the best for my consort." 

A long silence fell between them as they watched the warm early morning sunlight creep across the field that were spread before them, moving ever closer. The air grew warmer as the minutes passed and it made things more comfortable, but they didn't care about comfort, they simply cared about the company that was shared. 

"Did you ever think that we'd be here?" Kili's voice cut through the silence, a solemness about it that was hard to miss.

"You mean here as in sitting on the side of a cliff or here as in well...here?" Fili gestured broadly with his free hand. 

Kili bumped their heads together as he rolled his eyes. "What do you think, you dolt?"

"I'm going to go with the latter." Fili sighed with fond exasperation.

"Right."

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean we listened to Uncle's stories about this place for so long that it always seemed within reach but at the same time, no." He paused for a moment. "It's complicated."

Kili nodded in agreement. "And even if we did make it, I don't think that either of us imagined that the throne would be in our hands so quickly. "

"Never in an age." Fili admitted softly.

Pressing closer to his brother, Kili closed his eyes for a moment. "We are so blessed to have survived what we did."

"A fact of which I am aware of every single day." Fili turned his head and kissed his brother's forehead. "And I am so grateful for every day that I have with you."

Kili tipped his head back and pressed their mouths together in a hard kiss. "You are such a hopeless romantic fool." He mumbled against his brother's lips, eyes lit up with amusement.

"For you, yes." Pulling back for a moment, Fili tugged at his brother's braids once more as he pressed their foreheads together. "Happy birthday, *sanâzyung."

**Author's Note:**

> * sanâzyung= perfect (true/pure) love
> 
> Huge thanks to the-dwarves-have-the-impala from tumblr for the beta and kind words of encouragement!


End file.
